Wish in my Utopia's New Millenium
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: The end is just the beginning with Len giving the future hope. Will it be enough though to bring back his most precious person? That really would be wishful thinking. Too much has happened for them to go back. The sake of one, is better than the risk of the whole world. Based on Len Kagamine's Utopia, Faint Wish, and New Millennium. /TimeLine included/Collage Cover
1. Prequel

In the year 2058, nuclear missiles were fired on false orders, killing the inhabitants of the new colony Genesis and surrounding countries, making the death toll 6 billion. That year, on August 19th, WWIII had officially started making the conflict go between two sides. The first ever nuclear war caused the destruction of the U.S., eastern China, and Australia. It ended at standstill on November 23th, with both parties signing a truce.

Later, a new colony named Exodus, was established for the survivors of the first attack and remaining people from the destroyed countries. It was placed in the former country of Bangladesh. The newly reformed United Nations held their second conference to decide what to do with the threat of deformation and future infertility from the toxic nuclear gases in the air.

It was Prime Minister Kaito Shion of New Japan that gave forth the suggestion of converting the human population into bionoids. An artificially created body combined with a human brain. The idea was rejected and told not to be mentioned. But in the 2060 conference, the subject was brought up again, not only by New Japan's representative but also by Britain's.

The argument was fierce as one side said that they were wasting time while the other complained it was being immoral. The meeting which had gone 5 hours longer than planned, was finally stopped when France, who had been neutral in the argument, stated that they should let New Japan and Britain do as they please. Ethics would be something that could be added on later.

World Law, the Human Transition Project, was passed on September 18th, 2061. As it was written, every human being over the age of 14 up to the age of 54, were to report to the nearest "shelter" to receive transition on October 21st, 2112. Failure to comply with World Law would be an act of treason against the new world, liable by death.

October 23rd, 2112, the first successful human transition was accomplished and the next day, 205,684 people had the transition procedure. No public appearances, interviews, or photographs were released. But on December 11th, one transitioned bionoid escaped a Compound Shelter and made its way to Shelter 9G. When the humans saw it, no transitions were made for the next three weeks.

Panic would ensue for the next 46 years from the mass destruction of Shelter 9G.


	2. Utopia

Chapter 1: Utopia

December 9th, 2112

Looking around the room, Len looked around blearily as sleep from the night before began to wear off. "Rin?" His voice echoed softly in the sparsely furnished room as his head tilted toward the side in utter confusion at the silence. _That's weird. She normally sleeps in._ Getting up, he began to get ready to look for his missing companion. _I hope she knows that we're needed for that check-up today._ A look of realization crossed his face at his last thought. _She wouldn't have-…_ With a sense of urgency, he crossed the room running towards the door. As if on cue, it opened and connected with his face.

"Good morning Len!" a girl, with striking blonde hair, exclaimed as she walked through the "doorway of death". Not hearing a reply she casually looked to her left, where she found her teen comrade lying on the floor clutching his nose. "Hey, get up lazy! _We're_ going to our check-up~," Rin said in a sing-song voice to the shuddering lump of flesh. Slowly opening his eyes from his tight squint, he gave the overly cheery girl a menacing glare. "Wein, yo ediet." "Oh shut up," she responded as she walked into the rest of the room. Giving him a sideways glance, she began to, one-handedly, take off her indoor flats. Rin smirked to herself as she began to think about what she had just accomplished.

"Yo noe," Len started as he rubbed his sore nose, "Ah, you really are too predictable." Startled, she looked at him fully in an effort to confirm what had just escaped his mouth. "W-what're you talking about? I'm the least predictable of the two of us!" she yelled convinced. Len looked at her with a deadpan look. After a moment of silence, she finally narrowed her eyes at her fellow room occupant. "Alright, fine! What did I do?" she asked innocently bobbing her huge white hair bow. "Hn, not sure. But I know that if we go to that check-up, we're going to be done real quickly," he suggested with an all knowing grin.

Rin stared at him disbelievingly. "You make me sick Kagamine." Len smiled. "Guess we better get to that appointment then, huh?" he joked. Pouting, Rin put her indoor flats back on. "Len?" The boy in question looked back at his friend noticing her tone of voice. _She sounds scared_ he thought. "What is it?" Looking up to his face, Len inwardly flinched at the mortified expression on the girl in front of him. "Rin?" "I think I lost feeling in my arm!" she blurted out. Surprised, he looked at her loosely hanging right arm now noticing that she hadn't moved it since she had returned to the room. "Again? Why didn't you say something earlier?" Pausing for a moment, she looked at the floor before answering, "I was afraid that I wouldn't be admitted for transition if I did."

Sighing, he closed his eyes from sudden fatigue. _She must have gone to change our appointment to be after our transition. _"Rin, I told you not to worry about it." Still gazing at the floor, she replied, "I know, I know." Smiling softly, he walked back to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be different after this. I promise," he said. Now looking at his face, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips as his words faded into the room.

* * *

><p>December 10th, 2112<p>

"Alright, please follow me," a doctor told two teenagers as he began to go down a hallway with a large door at the end of it. Gripping each other's hands, the two began to slowly walk behind the doctor. The girl, seeming more apprehensive, was given a squeeze of encouragement from her partner. "Don't worry," he whispered, "everything is going to be alright." His face shone pure, devoid of any negative thoughts. The yellow haired girl gave a small smile in return to his kindness. "Thank you Len."

Going through the huge doorway, Rin and Len turned away from each other to pay attention to the doctor. Aware that they were holding hands, the doctor ignored it and went on to explain the procedure. After finishing, they thought he was about to, yet again, lead them down another hallway. But when a female doctor came forth, walking to Rin, the two teens quickly realized that they were about to be split up.

"No! Don't separate us!" Rin screamed as the doctor came closer to her. She instinctively began to tighten her hold on to Len, supporting the side that had begun to lose feeling. "He's all I have left! You can't do this to us!" The woman doctor grabbed her by the arms and tore her away from the boy as he was done the same by the first doctor. "Wait! Don't take her yet! Just give us a few more minutes!" Len pleaded. The two doctors looked at each other with suspicion written on their faces. "…Fine," the woman agreed, "two minutes. But if you resist-." "We won't," Len interrupted.

Hesitantly, the Neurologist surgeons began to release them and step away to give the couple some dismal amount of privacy. Rin and Len embraced when the doctors had but taken 3 steps from their location. "I told you that everything would be alright!" he whispered harshly in her ear. "I'm sorry. I just panicked!" Taking a deep breath and increasing his grip on her frame, Len softly murmured against her blonde locks. Shocked at his silent statement, Rin looked up from the hiding place she had made on his shoulder to the female doctor that was curiously gazing at the scene in front of her. "Do, you think they will?" she asked him. "You won't know till you try," he responded.

With new found courage, Rin stepped away from Len difficultly lifting her right leg to walk. Facing the doctor who would be with Len, Rin stood tall and began to speak without hesitation or quiver in her voice. "Would you do us a favor please?" she directed to him. Interjecting the man, the woman asked, "What kind of favor?" Pausing, Rin collected her jumbled thoughts and set aside all of her mixed emotions. "Please make our faces the different from everyone else's." Surprised, the doctors looked at Rin strangely. "What for?" the male doctor asked. Starting to feel as if her request would be denied, she softly answered, "Because when I open my eyes, I want there to be proof that we were together even when we are apart."

A pregnant silence began to slowly suffocate the room, until the woman said, "Alright, we'll see what we can do." Rin smiled uncertainly and turned her head to Len who was beaming.

The female surgeon went to a keypad and typed in a code as the pair of young adults just stared at each other. Rin, taking Len's right hand in her left, whispered, "Do you think we'll still recognize each other after the transition?" He simply grinned and said, "Of course."

* * *

><p>December 11th, 2112<p>

"Welcome to the world, O-360." The "man" on the table blinked from the haze he just escaped. _That voice seems familiar._ _I wonder who it is._ "You are the 538,629th successful transition to enter this world, congratulations." _Transition? Oh, that's right. Rin and I did the transition procedure. _"Now, you are in the waiting dock of a compound shelter. Just be patient and we'll transfer you in a few minutes." _A waiting dock? What's that for? I wonder where Rin is, she might have been told what's going on._ "O-360, quit struggling or the auto-restraints will make you immobile." _Auto-restraints? Why would I need those? _

Bionoid O-360 lifted his head slightly to take in the view of his surroundings. His gaze drifted from "person" to "person", looking at each and every look-alike that was lying on similar tables like his. While his face was having no expression at all, the still, lifelessness in his eyes held a small spark which suggested otherwise. _Wha-? W-what is this? Where is Rin?_ "Another failure?"

O-360 turned his head in the direction of two talking nurses. One was wheeling a gurney while the other held a file filled with supposed papers. "Yep, it's too bad. This one was a young girl about 14." "No way, really? That's so sad." _Rin was 14. I wonder how she would feel if she saw this?_ "Yeah, I have her file right here," said the one O-360 was focusing on, "it really is a shame. Her hair looks so pretty." "Yeah it does, it kind of looks like the sun right?" asked the other as she looked over the other's shoulder. _Rin's hair looked even more beautiful than the sun _O-360 thought proudly.

"Yeah," the nurse holding the folder said as they passed O-360's table, "Rin Shion, 14 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, and only relation is an Len Kagamine who is an aquaintance." _What? _ "Oh, did he have a successful procedure?" _What did she say?_ "Yes, he's on table 13-d, Bionoid O-360." O-360 looked to the retreating nurses and saw a flash of bright yellow under the white sheet as it rounded the corner. _Rin?_

_ The past memories are but data fragments now deleted. No recognition or knowledge of you exists. The only information I own is what I had been told after my incident at shelter 9G. I was told of an upheld request as I alone have a different face than all the others. The face of something different on the outside, but similar wires and hardware in our "hearts". It truly is amazing how we all act orderly and alike despite the diversity of our souls. We follow World Law like the bible itself and do not stray from the preprogrammed judgment. My judgement, like others, unclouded by our missing past. The Past we shared. That we wished in. That faint wish we had did not come true in the new millennium of this utopia. So, for a farewell to you of the past, we now look to the future._


	3. Faint Wish

**Thank you all for reviewing! This is chapter three, well- uh, two actually? Yeah, so chapter two not including the prequel. This is faint wish. Hope you guys enjoy, and remember! Reviews =Encouragement!**

**after image loading to 'Let's someday dance again'=**_[Rin]italics_, [Len]regular

**I do not own Vocaloid and do not make profit from this fan-made story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Faint <span>Wish

In order to combat the threat of deformation and infertility, the United Nations enforced the _World Law_. A transitional project that transferred all of the humans' brains into bionoids. 100 years have passed since then. Transitions were almost complete, until a rouge bionoid destroyed shelter 9G.

Now we look to the future.

* * *

><p>June 24th, 2158<p>

"Len?" I stood there next to my twin sister as we stood on a landing near the top of the abandoned Exodus tower. "Yeah?" The wind caressed our hair, whipping in about softly as if barely moving at all. "Do you think we can do this?" The suffocating darkness grew as the night went on around the quiet city. "Uh," I started, "um-, I think so." Unconvinced, Rin turned to look at my face. "You alright?" It was obvious that she knew that I was still scared. "Yes, I'm fine." "Hn. We better go inside; we have to leave early tomorrow." She gave a very tired look back at me as she walked toward the door.

The last few days have been hard on the both of us. Hiding in the rubble or in deserted buildings; we'd been traveling to get to this tower for the last week and a half. Nightmares filled with death plagued my sleep, while my dear sister's days were stalked with terrifying images. _I can't worry her. _I looked over my shoulder catching her about to open the door with the broken lock.

"I-I'll stay for just a few more minutes," I told her before she disappeared inside. Now all alone, my eyes went back to the blackened atmosphere. _What do I do _I thought. _We may not live to see the day after tomorrow if we do this. _I rubbed my face in frustration as the negative thoughts swarmed into my mind. _This is it. _I closed my eyes as if it would help me confirm my made decision. _After this, there is no turning back._

* * *

><p>April 9th, 2144<p>

"Do you think this is wise?" "Wise or not, we have no choice except the one placed before us now." A woman stared down the elder man as he argued his point to her. "They're only children," she harshly whispered pointing to two infant fraternal twins. Her husband, who had been quiet throughout the debate, glanced at his wife who sat to his left. "Hana, because they're children, they will have the best chance," he said trying to convince his emotionally unstable partner. "Toji!" she gasped, "Your children, our children! Their lives are at stake, and you want to just give up any chances to save their future?"

The room grew quiet at her last statement. Toji looked down at the floor he was sitting on. His wife, he knew in a sense, was right. How could he give up his only offspring, newborns even, to such a cause? His brows furrowed in concentration. "Hana," he began. The blonde haired woman looked seething at her husband waiting for his supposed excuse of an explanation. He sighed at his wife's expression. "Hana, there are no more flesh humans left this world except for us," he said as he motioned around the room. The seven occupants in small hideout all looked solemn. Some nodded their heads in agreement while others frowned or tried to keep their tears from falling.

Toji's determined face glanced at his roommates before his eyes settled on the guilt visage of Hana. "I'm not saying that it's right to sacrifice others, but if they don't do this there won't be a future for them to live in. Hana's eyes began to water at the thought of her babies being murdered for not having the nonexistent transitions. Everyone knew that the transitions from 50 years ago failed to create peace but successfully made a utopia of evil. The tears fell down her pale cheeks as she failed to push the bloody image of the murderous bionoids. "Toji," she whimpered. Knowing that she understood what was at stake, Toji let a sad smile grace his lips. He wrapped her arms around him and then gave her waist a small squeeze of comfort.

The elder man who had originally been arguing with Hana looked toward the window. The darkened moon that rested against the black sky gave little to no light to the sorrowed world that they lived on. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the elder sighed at the complexity of the situation. "To connect their DNA toward the future," he whispered.

The rest of the night was filled with sounds of a heartbroken mother and innocent breaths of two children.

* * *

><p>June 7th, 2158<p>

"Daddy!" Rin screamed as Len pushed her into the elevator. On the floor laid the lifeless body of her mother, brutally murdered by a transition. "Rin don't look back!" Len yelled as he grabbed his sister. "But-!" "Cough!" The sound of spattering blood caught the boy's attention when Rin got interrupted by it. As the elevator's doors began to close, Len could only gasp in horror at the sight of his father crawling toward them while the transition followed close behind.

The fresh bruises and cuts on his face clashed with his brunette hair. And the closer he came, the more prominent his wounds were to the eye. Len's skin began to get a sudden chill. Rin grabbed unto the sleeve of his shirt as he reached out his dying father. "D-dad," Len stuttered. The doors had but inches left before they shut the two from the gruesome scene before them. With the rest of his strength, Toji managed to speak a farewell to his teenage children before the doors shut them out.

"You guys must live on…"

* * *

><p>June 25th, 2158<p>

"I don't see anything," Rin said softly to her right. Len, who was hiding with her behind a corner leading to a hallway, nodded before carefully glancing into the next corridor. "The coast is clear," he said getting up. Faint padding sounds echoed as they jogged slowly around the empty halls. They looked at the smeared and half burned signs trying to figure out where their designation lied. "There," Rin told her brother. He followed the path of her pointed finger to a partially tilted sign that read in almost intelligible bold font: _**Trans-dimensional Orbital Interface**_. Len gave his twin a smile before he lightly tugged her arm to the direction of the door that the sign was on. "Great job."

The old sliding door creaked as it opened to reveal a dark passageway to the lab when a crash resounded. "…We need to get down here," Rin told me. With her tightly gripping unto the sleeve of my shirt, I nodded before walking through the doorway.

We walked for a little while, making our steps as quiet as possible. "Len," Rin whispered. _Huh?_ I looked to where she was staring at. "Ah! There it is…" The trans-dimensional orbital interface; a machine that loads people into history. Basically a time machine. "We found it!" Rin exclaimed softly. Even in this dire situation, I could still hear the raw excitement emanating from her sweet voice. We took the first step to our mission. _Create a new history._ "Ah? Len?" The sound of the doors behind us banging and screeching from trying to be forced opened. "Darn it," I breathed, "They found us." "We need to get in!"

Rushing to the main control pad, I began to type in a code that I had been memorizing since childhood. Rin, by my side, was checking over my shoulder for inexistent errors. _I can't go back. I don't know what to do. _The tears stain my cheeks in the floating empty space. _Why am I crying?_ "Len?" Rin's worried voice brought out of my daydream. _What was that?_ I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I looked up to the blank monitor screen. "Finished," I told her.

"Un, it's getting closer…" The clawed appendages, we both knew so well, were now making their way through a slit in the sliding door. "New humanity my butt," Rin muttered. _If it reaches us we'll be torn to pieces._ We gave each other an uneasy look before simultaneously smiling. _ Even if it gets in here, I'd risk my life to keep you safe._ I pushed the 'activate' button on the control pad. Then everything in the room became still.

**IMAGE LOADING…**

A bird_…An owner._  
><em>The miracle said to grant any wish, <em>we search only to save the world. Your once closed eyes had opened again. _At the ocean where surely we can overcome anything. _

_A pianist…_lovers_._

A prisoner…_A sick person.  
><em>Speaking to you over the divide, _we can overcome the bridge. No matter what, I will see you again. _That is my wish, to know your name.

_A scientist…_A miracle.

A warrior…A waiting person_.  
>The brother I never knew is on his way, <em>on the journey to save you. I will save you from this terrible past. _I will cure your lifelong loneliness. _

_A utopian…_friends_._

An orphan…_siblings.  
><em>The snowy city filled with sadness, _took us to the last step. We can no longer eat the bread we stole. _Let's someday dance again.

Rin slowly looked at me then gripped my hand. _"_Just how much time has passed since we got to this place?" From the pictures seen on the monitor, anyone could understand what she meant. " No matter what time period, you were always there." _So were you. Always there, by my side._ "You are important to me; I don't want to lose you…" Startled, my eyes widened. _What?_ The door finally was forced all the way open by the transition.

And Rin pushed me into the chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>One new command has been imputed. 60 seconds until system starts. Command has been received; activating program.<strong>

"Rin?" I asked. "Brother, at this rate we'll both get destroyed," she told me against the opposite side of the glass. "I'll buy us some time till the system activates." My fist on the glass hardened as my nails dug into the flesh of my palm. "If I use myself as bait I could probably distract it for a few minutes," she explained. "Stop it!" I yelled, "Just open the door!" Her face suddenly grew sad. "I won't…" she started. "You're the one who always…" _Huh?_ I was confused. Didn't she realize that I couldn't live without her? "You're the one who always protected me…looked after me…" _Don't. _"So it's my turn to leave things up to you," she said with a determined look.

_The glass. This infernal barrier. Something always kept us apart!_ The transition that had been analyzing the room now looked to us. Behind this evil barrier I could slightly make out that it looked to Rin. It hesitated. Rin stopped. Her confused face stared at the unemotional bionoid. "Wait…Len?" And in the fastest second of my life, the six appendages ripped through her clothes and stabbed vital areas with deadly precision.

"Rin!" The blood pouring out of her, and her saddened smile were piercing my heart in ways no one could ever understand. "Don't worry," she panted. "At the world where everything has changed," Rin managed to speak, "we'll meet again." The bionoid walked at a suspenseful pace that only managed to make me have even more hatred to the glass on the chamber door. _Don't_. "Next" the hands came behind her "time" the arms sticking out of her body grew tense "Le-" and the artificial limbs shot out of her torso, bring out flesh and gushing blood. The hands gripped her throat and tore it away, spraying out blood over my window to the outside world.

I screamed the name that I couldn't in a past life.

* * *

><p>The TDOI's program activated. And the entire city, unbeknownst to Len, began to disappear. The time period where they lived in faded away. No longer existing, no one could go back. <em>I wanted you to say that this place was filled with happiness. <em>Len fell into the empty space of the day dream.

The interface's program transported him to a time between ages. An elevator if you will. Among others, it only went one way; up. Len peered out through the glass with a longing look. Behind him, a young woman with blue-green hair smiled at the sight of the new passenger. Len, noting her presence, ignored her and did not turn away from the stationary view.

"Going up."


	4. New Millennium

Chapter 3: New Millennium

It climbs and climbs. This elevator continues to travel at a steady pace with only two passengers onboard. My regrets break away and fall to obliterated sheets on the smooth floor while I concentrate my gaze on nothing particular. The thin blonde brows on my face furrow at the thought of someone. I know she did it for the world, not just herself. Yet the pain still clenches at my tormented heart.

Now I focus out the clear crystal glass to take in the moving surroundings. I never would have thought that the technology spoken of by my deceased parents would be this advanced or strange. The trans-dimensional orbital interface; who knew it would take the form of an elevator? I glanced up at the floor dial above the polished bronze doors. It was still going up. _But that can't be right _I thought. _Shouldn't it have at least stopped by now?_

After being in the elevator so long, I began to get apprehensive of the situation. _What if this isn't the TDOI?_ I pushed that thought away. _Of course this is it. Otherwise Rin would be here if this was the way to heaven. _I chuckled at the thought of this being the updated version of Jacob's ladder. Turning to look at the elevator girl for the first time, I was slightly surprised to see her appearance. _Green hair? _I frowned. _A weirdo, even if she is dressed properly._

Not even politely addressing her, I just asked, "Why am I going up?" I honestly was a little bit scared to find out the answer, but I knew that this was important. She didn't seem to hear me as she just continued to look at the button panel with a smile. The kind only creepy people would find friendly.

Just as I was about to ask her again, her startling aqua green eyes slid to look at me. "It's no different than how you lived your life," she said cryptically in a happy tone. I blinked at her in confusion, not really understanding what she meant. Before I could inquire further about it, the elevator suddenly shot up. The speed threw me off balance and I fell to the back on the floor. I gripped the thin railing on the side of the wall for support.

Just as quickly as the elevator had picked up speed, it came to a complete stop. With a small _ding_, the doors opened to reveal an empty landscape. The dirt picked up by the wind was thrown to new places. Blue sky met the earth at a shimmering horizon. It was then that I felt the heat. "Oh man," I breathed out. "A desert." _I've never seen one before._ Being in the utopia my whole life made me realize that I never got to see anything but urban prison. I looked around to see if I could figure out what desert it was.

_Maybe I'm in the Middle East_ I thought excitedly. Slight movement near some rocks caught my eye. "Hey," I voiced aloud. "There's a boy." A short boy with blond hair and tattered clothes was holding a gun almost as big as him. Next to him was a tall person with long purplish colored hair leaning against the rock a girl was sitting on. _That girl…_ "Rin!" I shouted. I started to run out of the strange elevator when a hiss got my attention. Stopping short of the door, I reached out my hand and touched something hard and warm. After a second my hand felt a shock and a loud hiss could be heard. Looking at my fingers, there were angry red stripes going across them. I could only guess what was holding me back.

"Force field," I muttered. I was punished in a cruel and unusual way to watch my twin live again yet not let her aware of my presence. "Hey," I heard the purple haired person say. _That's a man?_ I thought incredulously. I looked back to the rock and saw that Rin had moved from her spot to face the blond haired kid. "Why're you crying?" she asked as the purple guy looked at them for a moment and went back to face the horizon. Wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, the boy gave a slight smile to her. "No reason," he said.

At that sentence I frowned. _Why was he crying?_ An excruciating pain went through my head as soon as I asked the question. "Yahh!" My hands held the sides of my head as a feeling like my brain being mushed increased. Images of a child and a sleeping mother, a boy aimed to shoot, the same boy holding a rifle, and a dying woman passing an infant to someone invaded my mind. "T-his, is why?"

I couldn't believe that so much pain could exist in one person. _And I thought I had it bad_ I thought as I rubbed my temples at the dissipating pain. I opened my eyes and sadly looked at him. _Rin._ "Rin! Len!" I snapped to attention at my name. _What?_ "Gakupo, move!" the boy yelled. He had pulled Rin to the side and 'Gakupo' had begun to run with them. "Len," Rin gasped. _Did she say-? _Before I could even finish the thought, an rpg exploded at their feet causing flames to erupt and consume them.

_In the face of hunger._ Horror etched itself on my face as the screams of the three mercenaries burned alive and fell to the ground in agony. _I yearn for hunger._ Moments past and their thrashing died down. Sand and stray flames flicked around the last twitches of my past life. His burnt face was almost unrecognizable, but you could still tell that his eyes were open. Looking at Rin. In an eternal stare.

"That is humanity's sad nature," the elevator woman told me as I looked at the floor. My fist clenched at her words and I hit the closing door. She smiled softly and pressed the next button on the elevator's new altitude.

More pain began to attack my head and the throbbing was constant, like my heart had leaped with the elevator. _No. They were treated so badly. _Gakupo, I now found out, had liberated us from a camp but had been required to keep a low profile due to the heavy security checkpoints leading out of the country. _We were captive in our own country. _My scowl grew deeper. Another evil era.

* * *

><p>It climbs and climbs. This elevator continues to travel at a steady pace with only two passengers onboard. The enclosed space is obviously hinting my life the further we go. "Why can't I get out of this?" I asked the lady. Placing her gloved hand on the control pad, she turned her body to face me this time. One of her two loose bun-tails grazed the shoulder of her poofed sleeve. The tinted pink maroon hat no longer hid her forehead, which I saw was graced with medium length curved bangs. She again gave me a creepy smile and said, "That is basically what a person's life is."<p>

I squinted my eyes slightly at her response. _Another occult statement, huh?_ _This is insane _I thought looking back at the glass.

We kept going. Stopping at different times in no specific order, having the shaft lead us in the direction of fate. Up_._

_In an area where the world is destroyed, our mission was to find the nuclear weapon used to kill an entire country. But my friend suffered the radiation given off. Another stop I was one of many denominations that had been imprisoned for my religion or looks. There we fell in love, despite the separation between us. Living in poverty together as siblings in a metropolis, we struggled to survive each and every day. Life together ended with her leaving me all alone._

My thoughts broke as the sound of the elevator _dinged_, announcing the arrival to a new 'floor'. I reluctantly turned to face the elevator doors as they opened again to reveal a new landscape. This time I was completely and utterly shocked. _Why does this all look familiar?_ Thousands of people walked around on sidewalks or drove in car on the streets. I even saw a machine I had only seen in books. _An airplane! _ "This is amazing!" I exclaimed in pure awe. Buildings rose high and roads long. Small devices to large screens of technology. "Such a rich country," I whispered lowly.

I looked to the giant screen on a building that some people had stopped to look at. A girl with long green pigtails sang into a handheld microphone as she danced on a light filled stage wearing a loose fitting gold dress. "Hey," I directed to the elevator girl, "she kind of looks like you." Not even acknowledging my comment, she just looked on with that smile.

I turned back to the people who were looking at the screen. Many of them were girls who seemed to sing along with the woman on stage, but I could make out a few boys there as well. A blonde haired man wearing a casual suit and black rimmed glasses was also standing amidst the small crowd. But he walked away with a bored expression, even though he apparently hadn't been standing there very long.

_This is a very different era indeed. _I could see a lot from my point of view. A restaurant to my left had people pouring in and out of it nonstop. Through the glass, I could make out a boy who was eating by himself at a two person table. The food he was sloppily consuming seemed inedible to me and appeared to be a type of deformed processed meat made to be well over its intended size. _What is he eating anyway?_ The neon sign to the restaurant read 'WacDonald's Burgers'. _A burger? _Turning back to the obese boy, I couldn't help but look away in disgust.

The apartments to my right were very tall. The windows seemed to be ceiling to floor types as I could easily peer into one from the elevator. _This must be the 14__th__ floor or so_ I thought as I focused on one particular window. The occupants in the room didn't seem to think they could be spied upon at such a height or angle, seeing as how it was facing away from other buildings. There were two people, it looked like, and one was a young woman sitting on a large bed. The other, a man, was holding out small rectangles of paper to her. _What are they doing?_ As the man got closer to the lady, she let the sheet she had been holding to her fall down slightly. It was just enough for me to realize that she wasn't dressed so I looked down in complete embarrassment.

_Huh?_ Now that I was looking at the ground, I could see people in a sort of alleyway. A teenage girl was struggling with some other girls about or a little older than her age with a bag. One of the girls pushed the smaller one to the wall as another rummaged through her belongings. The tallest girl took a small object and turned it around in her hand before moving to the scared person cowering at the wall. _They're bullying her!_ I realized. The girl swished her skirt and fixed the vest that matched her comrades before flicking open a pencil sharpener. _What is she-?_ The girl slashed at the smaller's cheek. My face now had horror written all over it. The young women laughed as the leader kept making small shallow gouges in her victim. It was terrifying.

And that is exactly why I turned away in time fast enough to see a train go behind us. Walking softly to the back of the elevator, I looked at the racing vehicle as it ran across the 12 story high tracks. Its alarming speed didn't faze me at all. Why would it after seeing all of the other things this time period had to offer? These advanced vehicles and electrically transferred information were normal to the people. It truly was amazing to see it in person.

All of the sudden, the train seemed to be traveling in slow motion. A woman, maybe on business, was sitting next to a man with medium blue hair. She was quietly reading a small novel while he held a tan brief case next to him. His closed eyes matched those of the two passengers next to him on his right. A woman with beautiful wavy pink hair was leaning her head on a man with long purple hair who was resting his on her shoulder.

_Wait, purple hair?_ "Ah! Gakupo!" I said maybe a little too loudly. The train resumed its amazing speed and flashed past me in a blurred light. I sighed. _Maybe I did affect this era too_. _That reminds me. Where is Rin here?_ Immediately, I saw I familiar blonde girl's white ribbon. It bobbed its way through the crowd and stepped on the pavement at an irregular pace. Walking slower and faster at times, she ended up next to a boy in a uniform. He seemed to converse a little with Rin but gave up after realizing she was only paying attention to the small device in her hand.

Everything was becoming fast paced now. Rin sped up her steps to get across the street and the boy followed. The train had wrapped around to the station as the girl's song came to an end.

_Something's not right._ I was glancing around me, as if something would give me a sign. An actual sign is what I saw not far from the train station that had people coming out of the unloading area.

**Welcome to Downtown Amethyst City, Capital of Genesis. **_Oh no. _I turned around to see that Rin had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to look up at something in the sky. Many people had stopped as well. The lady in her gold dress was ignored as the pre-recorded program on screen continued to play. The young man I had seen earlier seemed unaware of what was happening at this very moment since he was still walking away.

_Genesis is the republic country from the old times!_ Several people now were pointing to the sky. One child held up his toy and asked his mother if this was part of a festival. Rin's cellular device dropped to the ground. The man turned to look behind him to investigate the confusion. His ponytailed hair shook a little as he looked past the brim of his glasses to gaze at the sky.

"This is humanity's stupidity," the elevator girl told me. "The development of technology and this city's abundance were misinterpreted_._"The crowd barely had time to run and scream from the projectiles. Before the doors closed all together, I managed to see the wide cerulean eyes of my past life. Explosion, flames, and light spread everywhere in an instant. And we began to go up, continuing our journey to hunger. "NO!"

* * *

><p>My head filled with pain. I was used to it now, but it still hurt with the dull pulse that it was. I didn't need to know what happened next. I knew what history said. What I didn't know was that everyone else in the world was unaware of what just happened. The accident was caused by someone. <em>France. Did they even know that a person from their country caused this?<em>

My eyes were wide. Rin and I didn't even know each other in that time period. I don't even know if we ever came in contact. Not that it mattered. It was over, for both of us. Nothing came after this. She was gone and I am now all alone. The stillness in the elevator was deafening. Even though I wanted it to stop, I knew that it would now go on forever. To keep on going toward hunger.

I looked to the elevator girl. She was still smiling, as if nothing had happened! My teeth began to chew into my bottom lip at her nonchalant attitude. Before I knew it, my hands were on her arm. "Why are you showing me horrible things?" I asked her in a trembling voice. My tears were falling as my nails dug further into the fabric of her ruffled sleeve.

She looked at me immediately with a bright smile that radiated with her aura. Uneasiness spread throughout my being at the face she was making. Her mouth opened and I saw every word form and fall off her thin pink lips. Her hat gracefully dropped in slow motion to the floor. "It's no different than how you lived your life," she told me as her face flickered.

_Wait, did her face just flicker?_ Again it did. This time, the face was not hers. I was looking at the smiling face of a mirror. The elevator girl in the trans-dimensional orbital interface was none other than Len Kagamine. I screamed backing away from myself. _This can't be right!_ The smile just grew wider. _It's not possible! _My back hit the unforgiving wall. Now the elevator wasn't big enough. One step from my look-alike was all it took for me to lose it.

_Ding~_! _Huh?_ We were still moving. How could the elevator open? The hat which had been lying harmlessly on the floor flew out of the doors at a neck breaking speed. Outside I could see different times. They traveled around in vertically haphazard lines, not giving me enough of a good image to see what they held. My image stood there at the control panel waiting for something. The force of the wind was tossing my hair messily about. _Maybe if I jumped?_ I glanced over the side. _No_ _way_. The drop was suicide. _I'd rather be stuck in here with that_ I angrily thought.

The doors were closing. _Well, it looks like that's that. _5 inches left till an eternity. 4…3-? _Ding_! The doors opened again. _Wha-?_ I glanced to the side. My image had an angry expression now. Well not really angry, but like a frustrated determination. His finger was on the hold button. _Why is it doing this?_ I stared at 'me' showing my obvious confusion. Not breaking contact he gritted his teeth before shouting over the noise of the wind, "There's still a next time!" I blinked. _What did it just say? _

"_In the world where everything has changed, we'll meet again…"_ My mouth made a silent gasp. _I never thought of that. What if the world can still change? _ I bent my head and smiled. _There is still time. _Gathering up all of my corage,I jumped out of the elevator and was hit by a blast of wind. My weight still brought me down and I fell in a rush of clothing and tangled hair.

Looking up briefly, I saw the shrinking elevator being to disappear in small little balls of light. _Thanks._ I felt warmth go through me and I smiled, even if for a brief moment. Looking back down, the long drop evolved into an eternal one. _This can go on forever _I thought as the time periods rose next to me then dissipated only to be replaced by another.

All of the sudden, I saw a bright light below me. _What was that?_ I blinked to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating or something. But the light just grew at my feet. I let out a small breath before the white color surrounded everything around me.

* * *

><p>I now saw the earth, the planet that kept us together. <em>Born in this world and in the several thousand year history, what did people discover and learn? <em>It was beautiful; this fragile planet whose inhabitants destroyed with pollutants and over population. I came up to the blue orb in front of me with a smile. _I wanted you to say that you were happy in this place. No matter what time period we were in, you were always there. _Softly and being ever so careful, I hugged the home that Rin and I had always known.

_Within the shadows of history and in the light of time, what did people fear and destroy? The thing the housed all contempt and joy or themselves_? Coup de tat, terror, revolution, and evolution. Within the flow of dissatisfaction and inequality, why don't people realize that it's not the way to live? So I made my wish. _Stand up!_

The wish spread like a contagion in the universe. And the center of the inflicted was the planet Earth. Len came back to stop the evil in each different time that he knew he made a difference in. The Kara Kum desert was his first stop. A short boy with blond hair and tattered clothes was holding a gun almost as big as him. Next to him was a tall person with long purplish colored hair leaning against the rock a girl was sitting on.

This time, instead I of arriving in the 'elevator', Len stepped on to the warm golden pale sand. The three people looked past him, not being able to see his sudden appearance due to the harsh light of the sun. Len kept his face down, just in case if they could see him. _Rin, stand up for what you believe in. _The flowers of peace began to fly around from their decent from the heavens. _For I will always be there with you. Right by your side._

The past life raised his hands in surprise. The flowers seemed to appear from out of thin air. Realizing that something was missing, he looked for his gun and saw Rin and Gakupo's had materialized into the wonderful creation that swirled in abstract dances around them. He smiled. The first smile he had ever made since his mother had been murdered.

The grass, which had taken root at their feet, was soothing his troubled mind. Casting all worries and doubt aside, he joined his friends in relishing the moment of peace. The air carried the long awaited peace to the entire nation. In turn the continent took after it and soon the Earth was all one.

Len traveled to the date of Genesis' destruction. Not stopping at the time he had originally come to, he made it just in time to stop the missiles. His counterpart was startle to see him appear so suddenly. The flowers coming from the projectiles were not peace; that had already been achieved. No these were conscience.

The man in his suit looked through the veil of new emotion to stare at the wonder before him. His hair fluttered slightly with the beautiful plants as his gaze locked unto the boy. His eyes widened a fraction when the young blonde met his look with a half-smile. "Who are you?" The boy opened his mouth as if about to speak, but closed it with instead with a grin.

"The new millennium."

**Congratulations! If you're reading this, that means you read to the finish of my story. Great job! Alright, I think I tied everything together in this chapter. I'll have a new information chapter if you want, but you have to pm or review the story for that. I'd like to thank the people who had reviewed so far; chibis of evil, The Queen of Double Standards, Minja Nonkey, and Kittyreanne. Thank you all for your support and I hope that this final chapter satisfied you! Until next time!**


	5. Timeline

**Okay, so this is the information chapter for my story Wish in my Utopia's New Millennium. It's going to be in a bulleted timeline format. Any other questions should be asking by PM or review. Thank you and how you enjoy!**

**April 18****th****, 2043-**Colony Genesis founded

**August 11****th****, 2058**- Colony Genesis destroyed by French citizen. Labeled as an accident since this information was unknown.

**August 19****th****, 2058**- Nuclear World War three begins

**August 21****st****, 2058**- First bombs are dropped in Australia by China

**August 23****rd****, 2058**- Retaliation by U.S.

**August 27****th****, 2058**- China and U.S. bombed by Iran/Russian forces

**September 1****th****, 2058**- Troops in nuclear radiation proof suits begin fighting in Europe and western Russia

**September 10****th****, 2058**- Russia is invaded and captured by Britain

**September 16****th****, 2058**- Central American refugees had been denied access to South American borders. Border war ensues and 2,008,364 refugees are killed.

**September 19****th****, 2058**- Eastern Europe makes alliance

**September 23****rd****, 2058**- E.E.A. sends troops into Middle East to fight

**October 14****th****, 2058**- Fighting stops in Middle East and moves down into Northeast Africa

**October 27****th****, 2058**- Britain leader, Ted Kasane, made an alliance with the African leaders of Libya and Egypt.

**October 31****st****, 2058**- E.E.A. and the Europe/ Africa Union Alliance drove remaining enemies back into Middle East were fighting continued.

**November 3****rd****, 2058**- E.E.A. and E.A.U.A. claimed victory

**November 15****th****, 2058**- Remaining leaders conference over a secure communication network for safety reasons

**November 23****rd****, 2058**- All fighting standstill and both sides signed a truce, ending the first and last nuclear war.

**January 5****th****, 2059**- A new colony for all of the refugees of destroyed areas was established in the old country of Bangladesh.

**February 2****nd****, 2059**- New United Nations is formed.

**February 13****th****, 2059**- First conference heldby UnitedNations

**February 14****th****, 2059**- Prime Minister Kaito Shion of New Japan gives suggestion to building crisis of infertility and deformation of nuclear gases.

**February 14****th****, 2060**- Britain and New Japan representatives start argument over threat

**February 15****th****, 2060**- Voting ends when France sides with supporters of the bionoid project

**September 18****th****, 2061**- World Law, the Human Transition Project (H.T.P World Law), is passed

**October 21****st****, 2112**- World Law becomes valid. People begin transitions.

**October 23****rd****, 2112**- First successful transition is made.

**December 9****th****, 2112**- Len Kagamine and Rin Shion(previous New Japan's Prime Minister's great-granddaughter) spend second day at Shelter 9G.

**December 10****th****, 2112**- Doctor Kiyoteru Hiyama and Iroha Nekomura transition Len and Rin respectively

**December 11****th****, 2112**- transitioned bionoid O360(Len Kagamine) escapes from a compound shelter and attacks/destroys Shelter 9G.

**December 12****th****, 2112**- Len's final thoughts before consumed by his overridden programing

**April 8****th****, 2144**- Len and Rin Kagamine are born. 7 adults remain besides them.

**April 9****th****, 2144**- The seven decide that it will be the twins' job to save the remaining world.

**June 7****th****, 2158**- Rin and Len's parents are killed by a transition. They are now the remaining humans left on Earth.

**June 24****th****, 2158**- Len and Rin get to the abounded Exodus tower and stay the night to rest after their journey. It is revealed that Len can't sleep well during the night and Rin has hallucinations during the day.

**June 25****th****, 2158**- Len and Rin get into the labs located in the basement area of the Exodus tower.  
>-image loading- references Desert Blue Bird, Soundless Voice, Paper Airplanes and Prisoner, Kokoro and Kokoro Kisieki, Synchronicity 1 and 2, Utopia, and Orphan. After that, Rin pushed Len into the chamber. She was then killed by bionoid O360.<p>

**Elevator Len**- Len is in the trans-dimensional orbital interface with Miku, the elevator girl. They stop in the Kara Kum desert where Len sees himself, Rin and Gakupo get killed by and rpg while in a battle zone.

**Elevator Len**- It is revealed that Len also stopped to see the times that Desert Bluebird, Prisoner/Paper Airplanes, and Orphan took place.

**Elevator Len**- The second stop we see is when Len and Miku get to Amethyst City, the capital of Genesis. There he witnesses the destruction of the colony by the nuclear missles.

**Elevator Len**- Miku turns into Len and convinces him to jump out into time to save the world. That way he and Rin can be together again.

**Elevator Len**- Len wishes for everyone to stand up for the right thing to do. It causes world peace for the old millennium and because of him going to Genesis (translation: the beginning), he causes conscience of the peoples actions. Making the world even safer and positive. Len turns to the "past life" and answers him saying that he is the new millennium.

**Okay, I hope that cleared any questions or confusion up. Hope you enjoyed my story! I'm clocking out for the last time, so good luck to everyone and many thanks.**

_~Starr E. Knites_


End file.
